habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Books that can help
There exists a multitude of inspiring, thoughtful resources that can help us in accomplishing Tasks in Habitica. This page lists a few books shared by your fellow Habitica players, who have found them useful in adapting productivity and goal-oriented methodologies to Habitica. ;The Now Habit: A Strategic Program for Overcoming Procrastination and Enjoying Guilt-Free Play :Written by Neil Fiore, this is one of the books that inspired Tyler to develop Habitica.http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/61637853952/dont-forget-custom-rewards The Now Habit explores finding and eliminating the causes of procrastination to assist people in not only overcoming procrastination, but being able to take control of their lives and decrease their stress levels. The book teaches tips on how to get things done quickly and easily, as well as being able to enjoy moments of "play" time without any guilt. ;The Power of Habit: Why We Do What We Do in Life and Business :This is another book that inspired Tyler to develop Habitica.http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/61637853952/dont-forget-custom-rewards Written by Charles Duhigg, this book explains the science behind what habits are, why they work, and how they can be changed. Duhigg believes that by understanding how habits work, you can figure out how to change your habits to become the person you want to be. ;The Power of Full Engagement: Managing Energy, Not Time, Is the Key to High Performance and Personal Renewal :This book also inspired Tyler to develop Habitica.http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/61637853952/dont-forget-custom-rewards This book discusses the merits of managing energy instead of trying to manage time, especially since the ebb and flow of energy can dictate how much work a person can get done in a set amount of time. The book walks through ways to mobilize the four key energy sources, balance expenditure with energy renewal, and help create positive energy management rituals. ;The 7 Habits of Highly Effective People :The 7 Habits of Highly Effective People, written by Stephen R. Covey in 1989, is a book that examines 7 habits that a person should follow to become highly effective in what they do, whether at work, at home, or at play. By breaking down the principles of fairness, integrity, and honesty, this book aims to help people find the success they are looking for by practicing these 7 habits in their everyday lives. ;Getting Things Done :GTD was created by David Allen as a way to help organize life into more manageable chunks and focus on the task at hand, instead of worrying about multitasking and getting everything done at once. To help explain the process, he wrote a book about it and holds frequent seminars and lectures to help people who are struggling to increase productivity without raising stress levels. ;The Pomodoro Technique :Written and developed by Francesco Cirillo, Pomodoro is a technique that uses time management to help the user flow with time instead of fighting against it, allowing them to manage distractions better without burning out on necessary work. The technique breaks down work into intervals (usually of 25 minutes), separated by short breaks. Instead of making people try to accomplish tasks in a certain amount of time, Pomodoro helps people work on tasks without interruption, and without making them feel like they are racing against the clock. People of different walks of life can use the Pomodoro technique to focus on completing the tasks that need to be done, instead of multitasking and not fully completing any of the tasks. ;Take Back Your Life!: Using Microsoft Outlook to Get Organized and Stay Organized :Written by Sally McGhee and John Wittry, this book was published in 2007 and helps you to create your own personal productivity system. Instead of being a source of interruptions, Outlook 2007 can be used to help not only organize your life, but keep your commitments balanced and clear up distractions. Though written for Outlook 2007, the tips and tricks in the book should still be applicable to later versions of Outlook. ;The One Minute To-Do List: Quickly Get Your Chaos Completely Under Control :Written by Michael Linenberger, this book helps you to maximize the efficiency of your To-Do list. The system takes less than an hour to learn, and can be used with any method or application that can create To-Do lists, including Habitica. Currently, the book is available as a free pdf on Mr. Linenberger's website, though this is subject to change at any time. ;The War of Art: Break Through the Blocks and Win Your Inner Creative Battles :This book was written by Steven Pressfield, writer of The Legend of Bagger Vance. The War of Art looks at how to find your inner blockmaker, whether it be roadblocks or writing blocks, and how to overcome this internal foe. The foe, which Pressfield names "Resistance," can keep any creative mind from sitting down to do what they need to do. See Also *Sites that can help *Methodologies References Category:Methodologies